


Po and Tigress

by Transformers0



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Epic Poetry, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love Poems, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformers0/pseuds/Transformers0
Summary: A oneshot poem regarding my favourite pairing.Cross-posted from FF.net.





	Po and Tigress

**Po and Tigress**

He is a monochromatic hulk, born from a clan of beings that mediates the balance between the light and dark.

She is a colourful beauty, conceived and birthed in a talented tribe.

Together they rock the World.

* * *

She is firm, fierce and fiery.

He is calm, passive and open.

Together they are the Pillar of Justice.

* * *

Her eyes shine in the night, guiding the lost and despairing, warning the malicious and threatening.

His eyes provide nuance and depth in the daylight, projecting unbridled wisdom from his heart.

Yin and Yang, they are.

* * *

He is raised with tenderness.

She is raised by fire.

Wielded together, they are Harmony's Key.

* * *

He speaks of Love's strength.

She speaks of the weakness of Pain.

He radiates optimism.

She displays tender realism.

They are the Sun and the Moon.

* * *

His paws are soft. They are compassionate, comforting, and a saintly shield to the weak.

Her paws are tough. They guide firmly, act as sentient safety anchors, and deal out firm justice to the wicked.

The two of them make one Divine Warrior.

* * *

His father is fair and solicitous.

Her father is disciplined and uncompromising.

By joining together, the panda and the tiger have found completeness and fulfillment.

They were raised right, and together they are unstoppable.

Unconquerable.

An Everlasting Force of Love.

* * *

He is big and plush.

She is small and lean.

He cushions others when they fall.

She strengthens others and helps them rise high.

Even the sky is no limit to these two.

* * *

She runs barefoot, feeling the freedom and the nurturing care of nature.

His shod feet mark the love and the labours of his father.

They are a united and unstoppable team.

They are the Past, Present and Future.

They are Unfettered Tenderness, and Unbridled Goodness.

Together they trailblaze a new, luminous path for others to follow.

* * *

When she makes a standoff, she is fearless and definite. Ready to lead the Forces of Good to Victory.

When he readies for conflict, he is concerned and pliant. Ready to adapt to whatever outcome may fall upon him and his family.

They are a beautiful dichotomy in battle, raging outwards, yet wholly peaceful inwards.

* * *

She is the Dusk of the Night.

He is the Dawn of the Day.

They have both brought happiness to their families, and united them all as one.

They have – and continue – to bring peace to all those that they come across.

* * *

They are Harmony.

They are Yin and Yang.

They are Love.

They are…

Po and Tigress.


End file.
